A Dark Romance
by HellFlames62
Summary: Yuma loves Astral but he can't tell or show him...Then Blackmist takes control of him. What will happen between Yuma and Astral? WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE. Please enjoy. :3


HF62: Okay so I got a request to do a Dark! Yuma x Astral lemon so here it goes.

Kira: nothing has changed; HF62 still doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters.

Kikyo: This is Yaoi, boy x boy, I you don't like then don't read please.

Kira: Everyone else please enjoy this fic.

Chapter I – infection.

Yuma sighed as he stared out of the window of his school. The class was the maths, something that Yuma got bored with and even the mere sight of equations made the teen yawn and his eyelids heavy. There was nothing to really look at outside, as there was no one outside, the sky was covered in a grey blanket of clouds that promised rain.

Yuma released another sigh. He couldn't even talk to Astral as Akari had to him to leave the key at home or in his shoe locker, an order that Yuma wouldn't normally obey but with this one Akari had asked Kotori to keep an eye on him and make sure that he either leaves Astral at home or the cramped shoe locker. Yuma felt to cruel to just stick the key in his shoe locker, even Yuma had to admit that his shoes could knock someone out even on a good day...it was a man thing, Yuma would tell himself.

Another couple of hours passed and finally the bell to tell everyone to go home sounded and Yuma jumped out of his seat, suddenly finding renewed energy. Yuma bolted out of the room before Kotori could talk to him and try to walk home with him, in order to survey his movements. Surely it wouldn't be the end of the world if he was to walk home by himself once and a while.

Oh how he wished that he had listened to Kotori and his sister that day.

As the multi colour haired teen walked home he decided to take a little detour as he saw something that he thought that Astral would appreciate...Okay so yes he would admit that lately had began to feel more than friendship for the blue alien, and yes it frustrated him that he couldn't reach out and touch the pale other...but what was he supposed to do? Tell Astral how he felt? Nope, out of the question. No Yuma just liked being friends with the astral being, if that was all that could ever be between them...But there was something deep within his heart that wanted to make Astral moan out his name. To wipe the normally composed look off of Astral's face and see it replaced by fear, want, lust and need...God what was happening to him; he was beginning to sound like Blackmist.

Just as Yuma turned a corner into a strangely empty street, everything spun and then faded into darkness. When he came to, he groaned as he propped himself up onto his side. "What the hell?" Yuma looked round and took notice of the fact that it looked like his room but darker. That was when he heard a door opening and closing, following the sound Yuma saw a figure approach him. "Who's there?"

"Oh, Yuma, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. I thought for sure that you would recognise the silhouette of the astral being that you love.

Yuma felt rage build up. He knew that this wasn't Astral and that this was probably some sick twisted game created by Blackmist. "Blackmist! Let me go!" There was no answer just a sickening dark, low chuckle and then Yuma gasped for air as he felt something strike him in the stomach.

"Oh, no, dear Yuma...You want something, I want something and I think you'll find that our interests are directed at the same person. You want to touch Astral, to let him know about your feelings on a physical level and well I want to get at that, but let's face it if I came within a ten mile radius of Astral he would seal me back up, but if it's you he wouldn't even put up a fight..." Blackmist lifted Yuma's head up, looking into his ruby eyes and licking his cheek. "So, I propose that you let me in already and then you can touch Astral all you want."

Yuma glared up at Blackmist as he spat on him. "Forget it, Blackmist. I'm willing to wait until Astral and I have found all of the number cards."

"Ah, but what do you think will happen when you have all of the cards, hm?" Blackmist teased wiping off the spit.

"I'm not sure but I'm not going to let you in, you ass hole." Yuma retorted.

At first Blackmist's face was contorted with some amount of rage but then he calmed down and there was a smirk on his face that Yuma didn't like, it was never a good thing whenever he had seen number 96 with that smirk it never ended well for him and Astral. "Well it seems as though we're at an impass...though it's a shame that I don't listen to what your mouth says as much as I listen to that voice that tells you to mess Astral up and whatever he says goes so, _you_ have no choice in the matter, Yuma."

Yuma's world was once more plummeted into darkness and then he was awake, standing in the street that was now busy. "Ooooookaaaay. That was weird...what happened? Hm...well better get home now." As the teen started to walk home his arm glowed the numbers 96, though Yuma was unaware of the trouble that this would bring.

HF62: Okay so I decided to make this into a story rather than a one shot.

Kira: We hope that you like this first chapter.

Kikyo: Things may seem a bit all over the place, but things should click together.

HF62: RnR :3


End file.
